Panda-Momium
Panda-Momium is the pilot episode of Victor and Hugo it first aired on 6 September 1991. The brothers are hired to steal the rare African tree panda from Regent's Park Zoo. Plot The brothers have been hired by Mr. X to steal the rare African tree panda from Regent's Park Zoo, but they first steal a toy panda from Bumbley's (a pun on Hamley's) toy store and rip its stuffing out so Hugo can get into the skin and take the place of the real panda. NOTES: There is a Danger Mouse plush toy in Bumbley's (a pun on Hamley's) toy store as well as a Penfold wind-up toy, and the green ducks in the zoo's pond also look a little like Count Duckula; this episode is also, still, the only one available on DVD. Clips from this episode, along with the fourth, seventh, and eighth ones, were also used in the show's end credits - and a clip from the fourth one (where Marshal Wyatt Eartle throws Hugo into a prison cell) cuts to one from this one (where both Victor and Hugo land upon a skateboard after an anthropomorphic fox, who was following them to ask them where the train sets were, bumps into them from behind). Background Music Cues *"The Chase Continues" (KPMK 1329. Track 13) by Dick Walter. *"Teddy Bear's Outing" (KPM-0147. Track 43) by Richard Allen Harvey and Brian Douglas Gulland. *"Carribean Isles" (KPM 0071) by David Berkwood and Eton Blocka. Credits *Voices: Jimmy Hibbert, David Jason, Brian Trueman *Written by Brian Trueman *Original Music: Dave Roylance *Design: Andy Roper, Jon Doyle, Paul Salmon, Stephen Simpson, Jez Hall *Supervised by Ben Turner *Layout: Jamie Diaz Studios *Storyboard: Jamie Diaz Studios *Special Effects: Garry Owen, Jackie Mitchell, Roy Huckerby, David Birkinshaw *Backgrounds: Maggie Riley, Beverly Bush, Michelle Graney, Peter Hiller, Philip Jackson, Weston Samuels, Rosie Mafrici *Key Animators: Big Jack Bradley, Meryl Edge, Dave Livesey, Denise Heywood, Alistair Fell, Andy Wilson, Claire Grey, Malcolm McGookin, Adrian Bell *Animators: Les Brooksbank, Paul Greenall, Mair Thomas *Assistant Animators: Jennie Langley, Judy Pilsbury, Helen Michael, Steven A. Pleydell-Pearce, Craig Whittle, Steve Horrocks, Bob Sparkes, Karen Heywood, Helen Smith, Bill Tapp, Michael Whaite, Paul Jesper *Checkers: Laura Cosgrove, Sue Halliwell, Yasodha Huckerby, Beverly James, Katie Nutter *Colourist: Joan Jones *Cel Painters: Carla Abraham, Althea Deane, Marie Dembinski, Joyce Flowers, Helen Frazer, Mark Sulton, Gloria Vassiliou, Stefania Giani, Lynn Hardie, Andrea Hough, Christine Kershaw, Annie Place, Karl Scoble *Supervised by Lorriane Thomas, Laura Cosgrove *Xerox: Don Geering, Joan Simmons, Tony McAleese *Camera: Peter Kidd, Frank Hardie, Wendy Senior, Mark Sutton *Video Line Test: Phil Atack, Lesley White *Film Editor: Nibs Senior *Sound Effects Editor: Jane Hicks *Dubbing Mixer: John Wood *Animation Director: Willard Kitchen *Assistant Animation Director: John Offord *Animation Checkers: Phil McMylor, Andy Bax *Pre-Production Co-ordinator: Ed Williams *Production Controller: Sian Thomas *Production Co-ordinator: Simon White *Post Production Manager: Chris Phillips *Executive Producer: John Hambley *Directed by Brian Cosgrove *A Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall Production *© Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd. MCMXCI Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Episodes